


Sonic ninja

by 1Animewithbooksseries2



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fanboy! Nagisa and karma, Fluff, Junk Food - Freeform, Karma and nigsa watching anime, Kissing, M/M, Sonic ninja, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Animewithbooksseries2/pseuds/1Animewithbooksseries2
Summary: Karma and Nagisa get together to watch Sonic Ninja.





	Sonic ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Karmagisa fans!!!*lots of hugs and high fives* thanks for reading my fic. I really hope you can enjoy this and i really hope nagisa and karma arent to ooc.

It had beem a rather long and frustrating day for Shiota Nagisa.

His 3-E class hadn't been closer to killing Koro-sensei and his whole body ached from  Karasuma-Sensei's PE workout (which might have had the power to killed even the most fittest person out there.) He had been even more disapointed when he reached his English class and took a look at his rather poor score on his latest test. The simple thought of coming home and dealed with his Mother antics made the blue-haired boy shiver in fear.

Despite his fear, Nagisa walked to his aparment. The boy prayed his mother would be in a good mood today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Nagisa arrived to his home he was greeted with silence. Nobody was home to greet him.

The short boy looked around his home in search lf his mother.  Hiromi Shiota wasn't home at all, odly relaxing the rather small boy. But relaxing only made him feel guilty. What if his mother had been kidnapped? What if she was dead in a dark ally? Had there been an acident at her work and was she badly injured? Or was she--

A note.

Nagisa had completely over looked at the small note.

It Read:

For Nagisa

I had a meeting outside of town. I will be home in two days. Do your homework and study.

Good bye, mom.

 

Nagisa breathed in relief. His mother was safe and nothing terrible had happened. He took a look at his home and noticed it was rather clean. He had a small assignment for Bitch-Sensei class but he could do it tomorrow on the train ride in the morning.

Sighing in relief, he quickly stripped of his school uniform and walked over his closet to search for comfortable clothing.

His closet was stacked with clothing. Girl clothings. Dresses, skirts, high heels, shorts, shirts with cute images of animals and sassy sayings, small boots that ended on his ankles. A model might have been jealous of his wardrobe, but Nagisa hated it with every inch of his being. He hated how weak he was when it came to his mother.

Realising his anger with calm thoughts and breathes, he felt himself relax.

He would graduate from his mother someday, he would graduate from the 3-E class and he would cut his hair and become a teacher just like Koro-Sensei.

Nagisa picked red shorts with a white tank top. Taking his hair out of the twin tails and letting in lose on his shoulders.

As much as he hated his hair lose because of his apperance he left if like that because his head had slightly ached the whole day.

Just because I have long hair like a girl doesn't make me a girl.  I am a man as much as Sugino-kun is and Karma-kun and and Itona and Meahera and Isogai and the rest of the boys in the class!

With that thought in mind he walked out of his room. Today was Tuesday and it was  5: 51 and Sonic Ninja sarted at 6:00 so that meant Sonic Ninja was on in 9 minutes.

HELL YES!! Nagisa thought.

For those who knew Nagisa, knew that Sonic Ninja was the boys favorite Anime and Manga. His love for this franchise had recieved plenty of fights with Fuwa-san. Nagisa would point out that this was the best manga out there while Fuwa-san would name other mangas like Death Note or Attack on Titan. When he was close of to losing, Karma-kun would back him up with interesting facts and statements. At the end neither of the teens won or lost. It was always a tie. Nakamura would point out that Nagisa and Karma were big Fanboys despite being the class' top assassins. Both teens with slight blushing checks only laughed awkwardly.

Nagisa smiled at that fond memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------during the remaing nine minutes Nagisa had spent in the kitchen preparing snacks for himself.

A glass of milk and cookies, popcorn, patato chips, soda, and ice cream.

Smiling at himself he walked straight to his living room. Nagisa turned on the the TV with the remote and screamed like he saw a demon.

Akabane Karma was sitting in his couch like he lived there. Totally confuses on why Nagisa had screamed.

"Why did you scream?" Karma tilted his head to the side. "Is there a spider or something?"

Nagisa shook his head frantically.  "No, just a red devil that shouldn't be here in the first place!" Nagisa shouted.

Ignoring Nagisa's outburst, Karma looked at the tray in Nagisa's handhands.

"Were you planing on eating that all by your self? Thats a lot for someone as small as you, Nagisa-kun. You should share with your starving pal here."

"Karma-kun, why are you here? How did you get in, in ths first place?"

"..."

"...well?"

"You gave me your key to your apartment, remeber?"

"No I didn't!"

"Well you left some keys unattended after Karasuma-sensei class..."

"It was you... Who grabbed them... My mom yelles at me so much Karma-kun! Howcouldyouyoudevil!"

"Calm yourself it wasn't that bad, anyway."

"How. Do. You. Say. I. Wasn't.  A-"

"Look Sonic Ninja is on in a minute, hurry so we can watch it!"

Nagisa was confused at that. "Is that why you are here? To watch Sonic Ninja?"

"Yeah. It has been a long time since we watched it together. Two years exactly. If was always fun watching it together."

Nagisa smiled. It was rare to ever see Karma sound so honest. And that smile that Karma was giving him made all of the anger melt away. "Yeah."

Nagisa turned on the TV and searched through all of the channels until he found the one that said Sonic Ninja.

Happily turning around to face his friend. He sat next to Karma. Karma eyed his food. Nagisa rolled his eyes and offered the red head food.

Karma didn't have to be told twice.

The two teens sat very close to each other. They remained silent until the comercials appeared.

"FUCK! Nagisa!! He was ambushed and we didn't get to see who it was!! I hate comercials!"

Nagisa nervously laughed. He had been caught up with the Manga for some time now, he knew who had ambushed the ninja. But he didn't want to tell Karma that.

"You will be suprised..." Nagisa said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit! Nagisa-kun. he was taken by her?! Seriously?! I hate her! I hope he kills her!"

It was always fun watching anything with Karma. Seeing the red head  reactions to the  events was one of the cutest things Nagisa had ever seen.

Yes, Shiota Nagisa had just called the devil of the class cute.

Nagisa had known his feelings for the red devil for a while. It was almost like waking from a dream. He kept his feeling to himself. Karma was probably straight anyway. And Nagisa was used to not having his way. So being friends with the red devil was enough for him.

Karma had murmuried all sort of things to the main protagonists on the TV. Like, "don't believe her!" and "look at all those lies!"

At the end of the episode, Karma was angry that protagonists of the anime didn't kill at the girl.

Waiting for the promo for the next episode.

Nagisa might have blushed a little when he saw Karma reaction.

"HE KISSES HER?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Nagisa laughed.

"Does he like her?" Karma asked.

"Very." Nagisa responded.

The room was silent.

Karma opened his mouth to ask something. Nagisa expected it had something to do with the show. But instead....

"Nagisa-kun, do you like anyone?"

Nagisa stammered, "what sort of question is that?!"

"Simple, do you like anyone?"

"Um... Yeah. But I'm not saying."

"No need." Karma said. "I already know."

karma'e face came close to Nagisa's.

Nagisa was close of the asking who was his crush to the ginger, but his lips were sealed with the others lips.

Maybe Karma wasn't as staright as Nagisa had originally thought.

"H-how?" Nagisa asked naively.

"You stare to much."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

That night Karma had stayed over at the Shiota home. And many question surfaced when the arrives at scool the following day. Mainly bacause the walked in hand in hand and the deep blush in Karma's and Nagisa's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, omg thanks.


End file.
